chessgame_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Songs
A list of all the songs appearing in the Chess Game Universe. Songs 'Canon' Broken Piece A Broken Piece * Pegasus Neon Pegasus by Parry Gripp - Ch. 36 * Angel's Thesis Cruel Angel's Thesis - Ch. 40 * Further - Ch. 48 The Bounty Catching, Freedom Dreaming, Winged Wolf Phenomenon * Rainbow Dash ( Heavy Metal ) Nyan Rainbow Dash ( Heavy Metal ) - Ch. 8 * Nights Some Nights by FUN - Ch. 9 * From Scratch Made From Scratch - Ch. 10 * Got A Jar of Dirt Remix I've Got A Jar of Dirt Remix - Ch. 13 Body, Light Soul ( Or the Tale of the Stalfos ) Dark Body, Light Soul ( Or the Tale of the Stalfos ) * Minutes Clapping Three Minutes Clapping by The World Ends With You - Ch. 15 * Dracula by Rob Zombie - Ch. 15 * The Hills and Far Away Over The Hills and Far Away by Nightwish - Ch. 15 * of the Day Remains of the Day from Corpse Bride - Ch. 15 * Nothing King Nothing by Metallica - Ch. 16 Dreaming of Paws *Be Prepared - Ch. 4 *Smile Song - Ch. 6 *Nobody knows the trouble I've seen - Ch. 9 *Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life by Eric Idle - Ch. 9 *Cuban Pete - Ch. 10 *The Cat and the Moon - Ch. 14 *Sailing For Adventure - Ch. 15 Fist Full of Iron *Down There By The Train by Dustin Kensrue - Ch. 5 *Salty Dog by Flogging Molly - Ch. 5 *Fear of the dark by Van Canto - Ch. 6 *Cherry Pie by Warrant - Ch. 6 From Order to Chaos * Of The Tiger Eye Of The Tiger by Survivor - Ch. 6 * Bebop Opening Theme CowBoy Bebop Opening Theme - Ch. 6 * Opening S-CRY-ED Opening - Ch. 6 * Caramelldansen English Version Anime Caramelldansen English Version - Ch. 6 * Strife Neverending Strife - Ch. 6 * ( Remix ) Discord ( Remix ) - Ch. 6 * Discord [ The Original! ] - Ch. 6 * To Jurassic Park Welcome To Jurassic Park - Ch. 6 * Forest Green Forest - Ch. 8 * True Story For True Story - Ch. 8 * Me Away Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin - Ch. 9 Fudge: A Minotaur's Lament *The sore feet song - Ch. 2 *Go to sea no more by The Dubliners - Ch. 5 *Islands in the Stream - Ch. 6 Griffin the Griffin * Corners Unlimited Corners - Ch. 27 * Counterattack from Shadow of the Colossus OST 21 - Ch. 36 * Polka Leva's Polka - Ch. 43 * of Thrones Main Theme Game of Thrones Main Theme - Ch. 47 * ( Through Labor ) Re-education ( Through Labor ) by Rise Against - Ch. 47 * my Timbers Shiver my Timbers - Ch. 50 * of The Valkyries Ride of The Valkyries - Ch. 51 * Owen was her? Metal Remix U.N. Owen was her? Metal Remix - Ch. 52 *Catgroove by Parov Stelar - Ch. 52 *'Till I Die Drink 'Till I Die by Anime Boggards - Ch. 54 *SANDVICHES! - Ch. 57 *like to Party We like to Party - Ch. 60 *Train Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne - Ch. 61 *World Mad World by Gary Jules - Ch. 61 *and Roll all Night Rock and Roll all Night by Kiss - Ch. 65 ( mentioned only ) *Everlong by Foo Fighter - Ch. 65 ( mentioned only ) *On Wayward Son Carry On Wayward Son by Kansas - Ch. 65 ( mentioned only ) *No Cigar by Millencolin - Ch. 65 *River Flows In You by Yiruma - Ch. 66 *on A Prayer Livin' on A Prayer by Bon Jovi - Ch. 69 ( mentioned only ) *Hard Party Hard by Andrew W.K. - Ch. 69 ( mentioned only ) *Dance Safety Dance by Men without Hats - Ch. 70 ( mentioned only ) *( English Male Version ) Caramelldansen ( English Male Version ) - Ch. 70 *Bad Voodoo Daddy Big Bad Voodoo Daddy by Jumpin' Jack - Ch. 71 *Metalizer by Sabaton - Ch. 72 ( mentioned only ) *Chosen by the Planet Those Chosen by the Planet from Final Fantasy VII - Ch. 73 *Eruption by Van Halen - Ch. 73 *Me Call Me by Blondie - Ch. 76 *and I know it Sexy and I know it by LMFAO - Ch. 76 *F*ing FantasMic ( A Metal Disney Tribute; Nightwish ) How F*ing FantasMic ( A Metal Disney Tribute; Nightwish ) - Ch. 76 *Boy Lonely Boy by The Black Keys - Ch. 76 *for Party Rocking Sorry for Party Rocking by LMFAO - Ch. 76 *man Song Slender man Song - Ch. 81 *Violin Sad Violin - Ch. 84 * cannot Believe My Eyes I cannot Believe My Eyes - Ch. 100 Marty Stu invades the Multiverse ( Chess Game of the God ) A Marty Stu invades the Multiverse ( Chess Game of the God ) * Path by Apocalyptica - Ch. 5 * Obsession by Eugene Ysaye - Ch. 7 * on Bold Mountain Night on Bold Mountain - Ch. 11 * Shostakovich - Ch. 12 * Massacre by Acrassicauda - Ch. 14 * Espagnole Rapsodie Espagnole - Ch. 15 Silas Epista * on Float on by Modest Mouse - Ch. 14 * Without You by Breaking Benjamin - Ch.15 * Stop Me Now Don't Stop Me Now by Queen - Ch. 15 * is The Sunlight She is The Sunlight by Trading Yesterday - Ch. 15 * I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) by The Proclaimers - Ch.17 * it Burn Watch it Burn by Disciple - Ch. 21 Two Minds * Hill Theme Benny Hill Theme - Ch. 3 * Roasting on an open Fire Chestnut Roasting on an open Fire by Nat King Cole - Ch. 6 * Navidad Feliz Navidad by Jose Feliciano - Ch. 6 * Christmas Can-Can The Christmas Can-Can - Ch. 6 * Man Piano Man by Billy Joel - Ch. 19 Wild Card * Lullabies Drunken Lullabies by Flogging Molly - Ch. 3 * Demon Slayer Goodnight Demon Slayer by Voltaire - Ch. 9 * Pete Cuban Pete - Ch. 14 * Dance Floor Devil's Dance Floor by Flogging Molly - Ch. 21 * Sailor Drunken Sailor by Irish Rovers - Ch. 36 * Sailor Drunken Sailor ( Sea Shanty by Kee Smith ) - Ch. 46 Prequel Guffaw at the Grossly * Station Panic Station by Muse - Ch. 1 * Spoonful of Sugar A Spoonful of Sugar - Ch. 2 * we stand together When we stand together by Nickelback - Ch. 2 'Deutrocanon' The Ballad of Echo The Diamond Dog * Rojo Diablo Rojo - Ch. 24 The Blue Stranger, The Red Curtain *Mononoke Hime by Joe Hisaishi - Ch. 4 *Kuusou Runba (Imaginary Rumba) by Kenji Ootsuki - Ch. 13 *Sprach Brooks Also Sprach Brooks - Ch. 13 *Bad Voodoo Daddy Big Bad Voodoo Daddy by Jumpin' Jack - Ch. 14 *Fate from Catherine Ost 02 - Ch. 16 *Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold - Ch. 16 *Garden Celestial Garden - Ch. 19 *Memories of Lightwaves Eternity: Memories of Lightwaves - Ch. 25 *Sprach Brooks ( Bar Ver ) Also Sprach Brooks ( Bar Ver ) from Catherine ( This is a different Version ) - Ch. 25 *Friends - Ch. 28 *Blood of Cuchulainn The Blood of Cuchulainn - Ch. 30 *of Snow Falling Sound of Snow Falling from Samurai X Trust and Betrayal OST - Ch. 30 *Farewell from Escaflowne OST - Ch. 30 *Must Die Invaders Must Die - Ch. 31 *Main Theme DISHONORED Main Theme - Ch. 33 *place for a Hero No place for a Hero from Borderlands 2 OST - Ch. 33 *Crimson from Shiki ( Reversed ) - Ch. 33 *Crimson from Shiki - Ch. 33 *Away Fly Away from Panty And Stocking OST - Ch. 34 *name of Life The name of Life from Spirited Away ( Piano Version ) - Ch. 34 *Station 6th Station by Joe Hisaishi - Ch. 34 *Upon a December Once Upon a December from Anastasia - Ch. 35 Embrace the Darkness , Carpe Noctem * your World Slaughter your World - Ch. 5 * Animal The Animal by Disturbed - Ch. 8 * Sailer Drunken Sailer by Irish Rovers - Ch. 8 * and Cigarettes Coffee and Cigarettes by Jimmy Eat World - Ch. 11 * Medley Zelda Medley - Ch. 11 * Halo Theme [ Rock Version ] - Ch. 13 * in The Air Walking in The Air by Celtic Women - Ch. 17 * Better, Faster, Stronger Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger by Daft Hands - Ch. 19 * A Violet Moon Under A Violet Moon by Blackmore's Night - Ch . 21 * Extraction - Ch. 24 * Psychiatrist Frontier Psychiatrist by The Avalanches - Ch. 31 * Engaged " " Engaged " from Halo: Reach - Ch. 32 * The Magic Dragon Puff The Magic Dragon - Ch. 32 * Impossible Theme Mission Impossible Theme - Ch. 33 Falling Feathers * Ecstacy of Gold The Ecstacy of Gold by Ennio Morricone - Ch. 13 * Hunter 3 Main Theme OST Monster Hunter 3 Main Theme OST - Ch. 18 * Awake from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim OST - Ch. 21 * Day Im Steppin On the Beach Every Day Im Steppin On the Beach by LMFAO feat. Spongebob - Ch. 22 * Opening 1 Bleach Opening 1 - Ch. 46 * Tail Main Theme ( Fast-Version ) Fairy Tail Main Theme ( Fast-Version ) - Ch. 46 * Be Doo! Call Upon the Sea Ponies! Shoo Be Doo! Call Upon the Sea Ponies! - Ch. 70 From Nobody to Knightmare *Gangnam Style by PSY - Ch. 1 *The Warrior Song by Hard Corps - Ch. 1 *Shiver my Timbers - Ch. 1 *Topsy Turvy - Ch. 1 *Stronger than you by At Vance - Ch. 3 *Ride into Obsession by Blind Guardian - Ch. 3 *Metal Crue by Sabaton - Ch. 4 *Barney Theme Song - Ch. 4 *American Bad Ass by Kid Rock - Ch. 4 *Antropology (Lyra's Song) - Ch. 5 *Man on the Silver Mountain by Rainbow - Ch. 5 *Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard - Ch. 5 *Spin on - Ch. 6 *Witch Doctor - Ch. 6 *Can't Touch This by MC Hammer - Ch. 6 *Baby got Back by Sir Mix-a-lot - Ch. 6 *Mortal Combat PMV - Ch. 7 *How Bad Can I Be - Ch. 7 *Peanut Butter Jelly Time - Ch. 7 *Living on a Prayer by Bon Jovi - Ch. 8 *I"ll make a man out of you - Ch. 9 *What I'm made of by Crush 40 - Ch. 9 *Party Hard by Andrew W.K.- Ch. 10 *Eruption by Van Halen - Ch. 11 *Metalizer by Sabaton - Ch. 11 *of Destruction Harmony of Destruction from Final Fantasy VII - Ch. 12 *Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold - Ch. 12 *Eruption by Van Halen - Ch. 12 *Thriller by Michael Jackson - Ch. 13 *Rose of May - Ch. 13 *Hyperactivity - Ch. 13 *We're Not Gonna Take It by Twisted Sisters - Ch. 13 *I Wanna Rock by Twisted Sisters - Ch. 13 *Bat out of Hell by Meatloaf - Ch. 13 *Marcross Fuel - Ch. 13 *Call Me by Blondie - Ch. 14 *I'm Sexy and I know it by LMFAO - Ch. 14 *F*ing FantasMic ( A Metal Disney Tribute; Nightwish ) How F*ing FantasMic ( A Metal Disney Tribute; Nightwish )- Ch. 14 *Lonely Boy by The Black Keys - Ch. 14 *Sorry For Party Rocking by LMFAO - Ch. 14 *Fear of the Dark by Van Canto - Ch. 16 *Cherry Pie by Warrant - Ch. 16 *We are the Champions by Queen - Ch. 18 *Vengeful Frog The Vengeful Frog - Ch. 18 *Godzilla March 1992 Version - Ch. 20 *Ghost Riders in the Sky by The Outlaws - Ch. 20 *Heart of a Dragon by Dragonforce - Ch. 20 *Soulforged by Blind Guardian - Ch. 20 *Spin that Record Vinyl Scratch - Ch. 20 *( Lyra's Song ) Anthropology ( Lyra's Song ) - Ch. 20 *Discord - Ch. 20 *No Strings Attached - Ch. 20 *Brony Metal Medley - Ch. 20 *Hard Rock Hallelujah by Lordi - Ch. 20 *Destination Final Destination from Super Smash Brawl - Ch. 21 My'ouve Gotta Be Kidding Me * don't you do right Why don't you do right - Ch. 14 * Me to the Moon Fly Me to the Moon from Neon Genesis Evangelion - Ch. 17 * A Wonderful World What A Wonderful World by Katie Melua & Eva Cassidy - Ch. 17 * UP AND FLY UP STRAIGHTEN UP AND FLY UP by Natalie Cole - Ch. 17 * Major Rarity Modern Major Rarity - Ch. 28 * Got Flank Baby Got Flank - Ch. 28 * Naughty Bitchy Me ( Serena's Song Cover ) Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me ( Serena's Song Cover ) - Ch. 28 * Of Love Rhythm Of Love - Ch. 28 * Got A Feeling I'm Falling I've Got A Feeling I'n Falling by Annette Hanshaw - Ch. 44 * Sings the Blues Sita Sings the Blues - Ch. 44 * You Want the Rainbow If You Want the Rainbow by Annette Hanshaw - Ch. 46 * Won't You Come Please Come Home Daddy Won't You Come Please Come Home by Annette Hanshaw - Ch. 46 * Indiana Jones Theme ( A Cappella Cover ) The Indiana Jones Theme ( A Cappella Cover ) - Ch. 47 * That Knocking At My Door Who's That Knocking At My Door by Annette Hanshaw - Ch. 52 * WE ARE HERE WE ARE - Ch. 52 * Cowtown by They Might Be Giants - Ch. 64 * Man Banana Man by Tally Hall - Ch. 68 * Butter Jelly Time Peanut Butter Jelly Time - Ch. 68 * Am Slowly Going Crazy I Am Slowly Going Crazy - Ch. 70 * Fireflies by Owl City - Ch. 81 * Store ( PONY STYLE ) Hardware Store ( PONY STYLE ) - Ch. 81 * Fly Away I'll Fly Away by Allison Krauss and Gillian Welch - Ch. 85 * the Fuzz Join the Fuzz - Ch. 87 * Front Storm Front by Billy Joel - Ch. 125 * Moon Rising Bad Moon Rising by Creedence Clearwater Revival - Ch. 125 * you ever seen the rain? Have you ever seen the rain? by Creedence Clearwater Revival - Ch. 125 * Out Cleveland Look Out Cleveland by The Band - Ch. 125 * Hard Rain's A Gonna Fall A Hard Rain's A Gonna Fall by Marshall and Sarah - Ch. 125 * Shelter Gimme Shelter by Rolling Stones - Ch. 125 * Ten Force Ten by Rush - Ch. 125 * Stop The Rain Who'll Stop The Rain by Creedence Clearwater Revival - Ch. 125 'Non canon' Aoi: Agent of Chaos: * Overture 1812 Tchaikovsky Overture 1812 from V for Vendetta - Ch. 1 * CAN SWING MY SWORD! I CAN SWING MY SWORD! by Tobuscus - Ch. 2 * Dragon Fight Theme Skyrim Dragon Fight Theme - Ch. 2 * Your Souls Take Flight May Your Souls Take Flight - Ch. 3 * Moon Filled Sky A Moon Filled Sky - Ch. 3 * An Alarm Clock ( She's A Pony Remix ) She's An Alarm Clock ( She's A Pony Remix ) by Omnipony - Ch. 4 * SPIN THIS SH*T 20% COOLER LET'S SPIN THIS SH*T 20% COOLER - Ch. 4 * Fortify Dj Fortify by PEWDIEPIE - Ch. 4 * of Harmonics ( DJ Pon-3 vs. Octavia ) Elements of Harmonics ( DJ Pon-3 vs. Octavia ) - Ch. 4 * Catgroove by Parov Stelar - Ch. 5 * Run! from Canabalt - Ch. 6 * Get it Started Let's Get it Started by The Black Eyed Peas - Ch. 6 * Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei Goku Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei - Ch. 6 * Cupcakes Baking Cupcakes - Ch. 9 * Will Fall Together We Will Fall Together by Streetlight Manifesto - Ch. 10 * Blasphemy - Ch. 15 * Video Game Music 109: Torahime Battle Awesome Video Game Music 109: Torahime Battle - Ch. 15 * Final Valley Final Battle The Final Valley Final Battle from Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Ch. 16 * ( Cave Story ) on piano Moonsong ( Cave Story ) on piano - Ch. 17 * Impossible Theme Mission Impossible Theme - Ch. 18 * Meal Time Theme Epic Meal Time Theme - Ch. 19 * spin this Let's spin this from Epic Pie Time - Ch. 19 * Me! Dancing! You! Me! Dancing! by Los Campesinos! - Ch. 20 * Sayonara Zetsubou Bangaichi opening 2 ( RAW ) Zan Sayonara Zetsubou Bangaichi opening 2 ( RAW ) - Ch. 21 * Elevator Music Jazzy Elevator Music - Ch. 21 * Hero Hotblooded Hero - Ch. 21 Callicantzaros * Jangle Jingle Jingle Jangle Jingle from Fallout New Vegas -Ch. 2 Flight of the Valkyrie * Speedy Cider Squeeze 6000 Super Speedy Cider Squeeze 6000 - Ch. 4 FNTK: Other Realms * Frei! Feuer Frei! by Rammstein - Ch. 2 * Aeterna Lux Aeterna by Clint Mansell - Ch. 3 * of the Blacksmith Lord of the Blacksmith by Falconer - Ch. 4 * Death White Death by Sabaton - Ch. 4 * you Like a Hurricane Rock you Like a Hurricane by Scorpions and Berlin Philharmonic Orchestra - Ch. 4 * Cry Far Cry by Rush - Ch. 4 * Theme Valiant's Theme - Ch. 4 * Deadly Sins Seven Deadly Sins by Flogging Molly - Ch. 4 * it to the ground Burn it to the ground by Nickelback - Ch. 5 * Legion by Hammerfall - Ch. 5 * Theme GhostBusters Theme - Ch. 6 * Phantom Of The Opera The Phantom Of The Opera by Nightwish - Ch. 6 * Wishmaster by Nightwish - Ch. 6 * I had an Angel Wish I had an Angel by Nightwish - Ch. 6 * Nemo by Nightwish - Ch. 6 * Hell Planet Hell by Nightwish - Ch. 6 * Love Score Ghost Love Score by Nightwish - Ch. 6 * Chest of Wonders Dark Chest of Wonders by Nightwish - Ch. 6 Havoc *James Bond's theme - Ch. 2 *Supermassive Black Hole by Muse - Ch. 3 *Fucking An Animal by Gwar - Ch.4 *Uprising by Muse - Ch. 6 *Elevatorstuck from Homestuck - Ch.7 *The Pink Panther Theme Song - Ch.7 *Baby (Death Metal Version) by Justin Bieber - Ch.8 *Let it Snow! by Dean Martin - Ch.9 *In the Dark of the Night from Anastasia - Ch.9 *Jaws theme - Ch.12 *You are a Pirate - Ch.12 *Friday by Rebecca Black - Ch.12 *Baby by Justin Bieber - Ch.12 (YES, IT APPEARS TWICE) *Gangnam Style by PSY - Ch.12 *Catgroove by Parov Stelar - Ch.12 *I CAN SWING MY SWORD! by Tobuscus - Ch.13 *Black Hawk Down OST #1 by Hans Zimmer - Ch.15 *Gravelord Nito from Dark Souls OST - Ch.15 *Animals by Martin Garrix - Ch. 20 *Fluttershy's Ass 20% Cooler Yay Equaliser Edition Avast Fluttershy's Ass 20% Cooler Yay Equaliser Edition - Ch. 22 *Theme Love Theme from Metal Gear Solid 4 OST - Ch. 22 *Bliss by Muse - Ch. 24 *Child O' Mine Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns and Roses - Ch. 25 *Ultimate Showdown The Ultimate Showdown - Ch. 28 *Throne Room/End Title The Throne Room/End Title from Star Wars Episode IV - Ch. 30 *of Victory Dawn of Victory by Rhapsody of Fire - Ch. 30 *Rain Chocolate Rain - Ch. 30 *to Hell Highway to Hell by 2Cellos feat. Steve Vai - Ch. 31 *Song Morning Song - Ch. 32 *Progeny from Gladiator - Ch. 34 *of The Storm Fury of The Storm by Dragonforce - Ch. 34 *of My Memory Runes to My Memory by Amon Amarth - Ch. 34 *of Spades Ace of Spades by Motorhead - Ch. 34 *Spaghetti Mom's Spaghetti by Eminem - Ch. 35 Outcast of a Hivemind * the Light Trip the Light by Alicia Lemake - Ch. 8 * Meat Circus The Meat Circus from Psychonauts OST - Ch. 9 To Err is Equine * Jack's Theme Captain Jack's Theme - Ch. 33 The Smokeless Flame * Music Minecraft Music - Ch. 10 * CAN SWING MY SWORD I CAN SWING MY SWORD by Tobuscus - Ch. 12 * Heilos - Ch. 17 * Crime by Girugamesh - Ch. 18 * Royal Rumble theme 2001 Royal Rumble theme - Ch. 19 * Make a Man out of you I'll Make a Man out of you - Ch. 23 Travels of a Hunter * Megyek Akkon Megyek by Karpatia - Ch. 6 Other stories 'Unsorted' Equestria Digital * That Wall Build That Wall from Bastion Soundtrack - Ch. 3 An Equestrian Edda * 7734 by Sabaton - Ch. 1 * Dead by They Might Be Giants - Ch. 2 * Drifting Keep Drifting - Ch. 3 * Down The Borders Breaking Down The Borders from BORDERLANDS 2 - Ch. 4 The Guardian Shadow * Sake Binks' Sake - Ch. 13 * is SHOW TIME Life is SHOW TIME from Kamen Rider Wizard - Ch. 15 * My Hand Take My Hand by Simple Plan - Ch. 18 Skeletons of the past * of the world united Warriors of the world united by Manowar - Ch. 9 * Chant from Warhammer 40k Dawn of War OST - Ch. 9 * That a Kick in the Head Ain't That a Kick in the Head by Dean Martin - Ch. 10 This is not helping * Gonna Give You Up Never Gonna Give You Up by Rick Astley - Ch. 12 Vixen *Breath No More by Evanescence - Ch. 5 *Lost In Paradise by Evanescence - Ch. 6 A Voice Like Water * Man Piano Man by Billy Joel - Ch. 1 * Whole New World A Whole New World - Ch. 2 * Skies Europe's Skies by Alexander Rybak - Ch. 3 * ( Everypony Was ) Kung Fu Fighting PMV ( Everypony Was ) Kung Fu Fighting - Ch. 4 * ( Da Be Dee ) Blue ( Da Be Dee ) by Eiffel 65 - Ch. 5 * Star The Star by Vitas - Ch. 6 Cancelled/Dead A Seapony's Tale: Ceren's Descent * Countdown Another Countdown from Homestuck - Ch. 1 * Boundless from El Shaddai - Ch. 5 * Disquieting from Kingdom Hearts Re: Chains of Memories - Ch. 7 The Tales Of Colossus * Must Die Invaders Must Die by The Prodigy - Ch. 1 Leather-Winged Oddity * of Love Book of Love - Ch. 6 * Left To Go Life Left To Go by SafetySuit - Ch. 12 * Battlecry from Nujabes - Ch. 14 * Fantasie - Ch. 15 * Francisco San Francisco from Samurai Champloo - Ch. 16 * From A Secret Garden ( Lyre version ) Songs From A Secret Garden ( Lyre version ) - Ch. 16 * Sing Along Trololo Sing Along - Ch. 18 * Hill Theme Benny Hill Theme - Ch. 19 * Girl Hollaback Girl by Gwen Stefani - Ch. 26 DK Has a Big Heart * Green Bag Little Green Bag by George Baker - Ch. 4 Deductive Synthesis * Spiral From Red vs Blue OST - Ch. 2 The Chronicles of Flynt * Betty Black Betty by Spiderbait - Ch. 5 Strength of a Brother's Bond * Tail Main Theme Fairy Tail Main Theme - Ch. 8 * Tail Sad Theme Song Fairy Tail Sad Theme Song - Ch. 8 * and Deception Deduction and Deception from BBC Sherlock Holmes - Ch. 8 * Eyes Honest Eyes by Black Tide - Ch. 9 * Like Me Friend Like Me - Ch.10 * forget (Metro 2033 OST ) Don't forget (Metro 2033 OST ) - Ch. 10 * Escape Percy's Escape from Bastion - Ch. 11 * Eleven from Code Geass R2 OST - Ch. 11 * Road to Dublin Rocky Road to Dublin by The Dubliners - Ch. 13 * Battle Music Of All Times Greatest Battle Music Of All Times from Exorcist - Ch. 16 * Accursed Seal The Accursed Seal from Castlevania, Bloody Tears - Ch. 17 Category:All Category:Meta